Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera array and, more specifically, to methods for capturing images using the camera array.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. Using a camera to capture outdoors and sports environments, however, can be difficult if the camera is bulky or cannot capture the field of view desired. A user's experience with a camera can be diminished by camera bulkiness and limited camera functionality.